


Ice Cream Dreams

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun meets a young man who works at the new ice cream shopOriginally posted on AFF on 11/25/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/864432/ice-cream-dreams-fluff-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	Ice Cream Dreams

Seunghyun was walking home from work after a particularly rough day when he spotted a new ice cream shop- Ice Cream Dreams.

 _Wonder if they're open_ , Seunghyun thought, walking up to the door. A neon light answered his question in the affirmative.

The place was deserted except for a young man behind the counter. He had bubblegum pink hair and a bright smile. “Hi! I'm Jiyong, what can I get for you?” he enthused as Seunghyun walked in.

Seunghyun merely nodded and began browsing the flavors. “You have a lot.”

“Yup!” The man smiled again. “Any flavor you can dream up.”

“Hence Ice Cream Dreams.”

“Exactly! We have Funfetti, Birthday Cake, Marshmallow Fluff, Cotton Candy-” Jiyong stopped at the look on Seunghyun's face. “But you don't seem to be in an adventurous mood today. So how about a small bowl of Mint Chocolate Chip?”

Seunghyun nodded.

Jiyong fixed him up, and Seunghyun sat at a small table near the window. He watched as Jiyong cleaned up his work space, and Jiyong smiled every time Seunghuyn looked his way. A family of four walked in, and Seunghyun chose that moment to leave.

 

 

 

A week later on the same night, Seunghyun was again walking home. Today had been much better, and he was in a fabulous mood. Heading inside, he couldn't help but return Jiyong's warm smile.

“Welcome back!” Jiyong beamed. “What can I get for you today?”

“Today's an adventurous day,” Seunghyun answered. “You decide for me.”

“Hmmm,” Jiyong walked down the case of flavors. “Dulce de leche, I think. With dark chocolate swirls in a waffle cone.”

Seunghyun watched patiently and quietly was Jiyong prepared the treat. He sat in the table by the window again, and could barely contain his moans at the flavors he was experiencing.

“Good?” Jiyong asked knowingly.

“Oh my god,” was all Seunghyun could reply.

Jiyong winked and turned to help some new customers that had walked in.

This time, Seunghyun waved before leaving.

 

 

 

The following week, Seunghyun was a little later than usual. He was nervous, and that was what had taken so long. Jiyong had been on his mind all week- well, all the time since they'd met- and Seunghyun was working up the courage to ask him for his number.

The shop sign said closed, and Seunghyun could see Jiyong cleaning up. Trying the door, he was pleased to find it unlocked.

“We're closed. Oh hi!” Jiyong beamed. “I was wondering where you were today.”

Seunghyun did not blush, damn it. It was just... warm. “I got tied up at work.”

Jiyong studied him. “Alright. I'll make an exception today. What can I get for you?”

Seunghyun swallowed. “I want to try a new flavor.”

“Great! Which one?”

Seunghyun stood boldly in front of Jiyong, his lips hovering just above the ice cream maker's. “What flavor are you?” he asked softly, before joining their lips together.

 


End file.
